


When You Least Expect It

by AnnaRaven, MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Mass Effect Big Bang, Park Ranger Kaidan, Romantic Fluff, School Teacher Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Falling in love wasn't anywhere in John Shepard's plans. Neither was getting lost in the woods. But then, he hadn't been expecting Ranger Kaidan Alenko to step in and change everything...





	When You Least Expect It

“Mr Shepard, I need to use the bathroom!”

Shepard sighed. “Myra, you just went five minutes ago and the rangers will be here to take us out any minute.”

“I know, but my tummy hurts,” the girl insisted. “Can I just wait here for a while?”

Shepard crouched down to get on Myra’s level. “What’s really up?” he asked gently.

Myra blinked a couple of times, her big brown eyes shining wetly, and said, “I’m just really scared about the hike. My brother said there are bears up in the mountains and that they can smell nine year olds really, really well.”

Shepard smiled. “Your brother was teasing you. There are _some_ bears up there, but we’re going out on marked trails with a trained park ranger to guide us – do you really think they’d take us anywhere dangerous?”

Myra shook her head, sniffing. “But what if the bears smell me and come looking?”

“They won’t,” Shepard said. “They can’t smell you any better than they can smell me – and I showered this morning, so I think we’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Okay,” Myra said, venturing a smile.

“Still need the bathroom?”

“No,” Myra said, and wandered off to look at the display of cuddly forest creatures.

“Everything alright?” asked Miranda, Shepard’s friend and colleague at Thessia Elementary.

“All good,” Shepard said. “Just a mean-spirited big brother combining with an active imagination.” He glanced around the visitor centre and added, “I hope our guide shows up soon, though, the kids are getting restless.”

Right on cue two rangers appeared from the back room, a blond woman and a dark-haired man, and began walking in their direction.

“Holy hell…please tell me he’s coming with us,” Miranda murmured.

Shepard laughed, hoping she didn’t notice the breathiness to it. The man was _gorgeous_ , with thick black hair and smooth tan skin. His uniform was fitted enough to show a muscular physique, broad shoulders and thick thighs. Shepard tried to take it all in without staring, fixing on a smile as the rangers approached.

“Hi there, and welcome to Kings Mountain,” the dark-haired ranger said, smiling at Shepard and Miranda. “I’m Ranger Kaidan Alenko and this is Ranger Liara Tisoni, we’ll be taking you out today. You’re Mr Shepard and Mrs Lawson, right?”

“Miss,” said Miranda, smiling brightly.

Ranger Alenko smiled back warmly. “Sorry, _Miss_. We’d like to split the group, if that’s alright - half will go hiking with me and half with Ranger Tisoni. Then we’ll meet up for lunch and some games, then back to the education centre for the afternoon. Sound good?”

“Fine with me,” Shepard said, and Miranda nodded.

“Great,” Ranger Tisoni said with a big, contagious smile. “How about you stick with me, Miss Lawson?”

“Oh, well, um…sure,” Miranda said.

“Looks like you’re with me,” Ranger Alenko said to Shepard. They locked eyes for a moment, and Shepard forgot he was supposed to speak.

Ranger Alenko turned to the kids milling around the room. Shepard couldn’t help glancing at his ass, Miranda following suit. Naturally, it was close to perfect.

“Morning everyone,” he called, and the kids chorused a response. “I’m Ranger Alenko, and this is Ranger Tisoni, and we want to welcome you all to Kings Mountain National Park. Now, I can already tell you’re one of the smartest groups we’ve had up here in a while, but I still need to talk you through some quick safety tips before we start.”

As the rangers talked the kids through the basics, Miranda leaned in to Shepard. “Wanna swap partners?” she said quietly.

“That would look a little odd, Miri, they already assigned our groups,” Shepard said, a shade too quickly.

Miranda turned to him, eyes narrowing as a smirk formed. “Oh, I see. Ready to dip back into the dating pool at last?”

“No, I just don’t want to offend anyone,” Shepard said.

“Hmm. A likely story.” Miranda nudged him with her elbow gently. “Fine, you can have him. I don’t know if I could date someone who’s prettier than me, anyway.”

Shepard could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “I’m not interested in dating him,” he said, wondering why he was protesting so much.

“It’s okay if you are,” Miranda said, settling a hand briefly on his arm. “I know it’s been hard for you this last few years, but it’s alright to feel something for someone new. Sometimes love comes along when you least expect it.”

Shepard smiled tightly. “Right. I’ll remember that.”

“Okay everyone, we’re going to head outside for a warm up,” Ranger Tisoni called, leading the kids out of the door. “Teachers too, please,” she added with a cheerful wave.

“God, she’s so bubbly,” Miranda said under her breath as they followed the group out into the fresh, crisp air. “At least there are plenty of places out there where I can hide her body.”

Shepard laughed, taking his place in the circle of kids on a large grassy area among the trees.

“Okay kids, we’re gonna get warmed up with some songs to get us pumped and ready to explore,” Ranger Tisoni beamed, enthusiasm pouring off her in waves. Across the circle from Shepard, Miranda rolled her eyes.

Shepard threw himself into the songs with gusto, joining in with all the actions and singing louder than everyone. The kids laughed along with him, cheering his attempts to breakdance, and he even got Miranda laughing along. Every now and then he glanced over at Ranger Alenko; several times, he was watching Shepard already. Warmth blossomed in his belly, even though he knew nothing would come of it. It just felt really good to be appreciated by someone _that_ attractive.

The groups split and began their gentle hikes into the woods, the rangers leading the way onto separate trails. As they walked, Ranger Alenko pointed out interesting geographical features and viewpoints, and explained the history of the park. It was a beautiful place and Shepard soon became caught up in the elation of being out in the heart of nature, fresh air in his lungs and bright sun on his face. Most of the exercise he got these days was indoors, running on treadmills or playing squash or training with his five-a-side soccer team. Kings Mountain was so close to his home, only a little over an hour’s drive; he definitely had plans to come back soon.

And if Ranger Alenko happened to be on duty that day, then so much the better.

“Alright guys, pop quiz,” Ranger Alenko called as he brought the group to a halt. “If you get it right, you get the good snacks – if not, you get the wholemeal bread and water. Okay, ready? … Name the three different types of rock.” Hands shot up among the group; the ranger pointed and said, “You in the cool hat.”

The kid, a shy boy named Tyler, blushed and said, “Igneous, metamorphic and…um…oh, I don’t…”

His blush deepened, and Shepard was just about to step in when Ranger Alenko said, “Remind me what kind of school you go to?”

“Elementary,” Tyler said, then grinned brightly. “Oh yeah, it’s sedimentary.”

“Great job,” Ranger Alenko smiled, and Shepard’s chest did a funny little twisting thing that it hadn’t done for a long time.

The ranger led the group into a clearing by a stream, carpeted in thick, lush grass and surrounded by towering trees. The sounds of rushing water and birdsong filled the air, the sky was a brilliant blue overhead and the trees swayed gently in the spring breeze. It was the most peaceful place Shepard had ever been in and his chest felt full, contented.

“Give me a hand, Mr Shepard?” Ranger Alenko asked as the kids dumped backpacks and coats, sprawling on the grass.

“Sure, Ranger Alenko,” Shepard said, following him across the clearing. “And when the kids aren’t listening, feel free to just call me Shepard.”

“Only if you call me Kaidan,” he smiled.

Together they let down the ropes holding the snack box up in the tree canopy. “Any idea why your food is up a tree?” Kaidan asked the kids, opening the box of snacks.

Myra’s hand shot up. “Bears,” she said solemnly. “Only they can’t smell us.”

Kaidan smiled warmly as he handed her a snack pack. “Bears are actually thought to have the best sense of smell of any animal, but they’d be more interested in your picnic than in you.”

“That’s not true,” said a boy named Daniel, who was skinny and scrappy but bright as a new penny. “My dad is a cop and he works with sniffer dogs, and they have the best sense of smell.”

“They are amazing animals, it’s true,” Kaidan said, handing Daniel his snack. “A bloodhound’s sense of smell is around 300 times better than a human’s. But a bear’s sense of smell is _seven times_ better than a bloodhound’s.”

“No way,” Daniel breathed. “Is that true?”

“Absolutely,” Kaidan said.

"Cool..." Daniel said, shooting Kaidan a grin.

When everyone had a snack, Shepard and Kaidan settled themselves on some flat rocks by the stream.

“It’s beautiful here,” Shepard said. “You must love your job.”

Kaidan smiled. “Yeah, I do. It wasn’t always my plan but I wouldn’t swap it for anything.”

“Oh yeah? So what did you want to be when you were a kid?”

“A police officer,” Kaidan said. “And I was one, for about eight years until I got tired of living in the city. I was up here camping with some friends one weekend and saw a recruitment poster in the visitor centre, and something just…clicked. I went home that night and filled in the application.”

“Wow, that’s great,” Shepard nodded. “I admire you for following your heart like that.”

“Thanks,” Kaidan said, his smile and his gaze lingering. “How about you, have you always been a teacher?”

Shepard laughed, shaking his head. “No. Actually, I’m ex-army, joined up when I was eighteen.”

“Seriously?” Kaidan asked, eyebrows rising.

“Yeah. I loved it, but I had to stop when I picked up an injury. I mean, they offered me a training role but…it didn’t feel like the right decision. Teaching elementary school seemed like the natural next step,” he finished with a wry grin.

“I imagine there are plenty of transferable skills though, right?” Kaidan said, smiling broadly.

“Oh yeah, there are more similarities than you might think.” He paused. “Some of my friends thought I was nuts – most, actually… but like you said, something clicked and I just had to pursue it.”

Kaidan held up his juice box. “To following our hearts.”

Shepard smiled, tapping his juice against Kaidan’s. “I’ll drink to that.”

Kaidan’s dark eyes were compelling, and Shepard could almost forget that there was anyone else there. Then Evan fell in the stream, and Myra began shouting that she’d seen a bear, and that was the end of that.

There were no more chances to talk as the hike continued, following trails up among the trees where the air was sharp and the views were spectacular. Finally, after an exhausting but rewarding couple of hours, Kaidan led the thankful group to a wood cabin in a clearing filled with picnic benches. A tall flagpole flew both the Stars and Stripes and a flag bearing the National Parks Service shield, the fabric snapping in the wind.

Miranda and her group were already there, laying out lunch on the benches, and she gave Shepard a meaningful look as he approached. He gave her a flat stare in return and then looked away - right at Kaidan, who was looking back at him. Shepard flushed; Kaidan smiled; Miranda smirked.

With the food laid out and the kids happily munching, Shepard and Miranda joined the two rangers at their bench. “How did your mob behave this morning?” Miranda asked, glancing between Kaidan and Shepard.

“Better than expected,” Shepard said honestly. “For all their bellyaching about sore legs and insect bites, I think they’re really having a good time.”

“That’s great,” Ranger Tisoni said enthusiastically. “It’s always such a pleasure to have school groups up here, to show the kids that there’s more to life than TV. My mother used to take me out to national parks all the time, and I really think it inspired me to love nature and this planet we live on.”

“That’s so nice,” Miranda said, though her expression said something different. “So is this the education centre?” she asked, looking over at the wood cabin.

“Yeah,” Kaidan said. “It’s also an emergency shelter for hikers who get lost – that flagpole can be seen from quite a distance. There’s basic food and medical supplies in there, plus a radio link to the ranger station. Thankfully it doesn’t get used very often.”

“The afternoon sessions will be held here,” the blond ranger nodded. “Samantha and Ashley will be here soon, they’re both excellent – your kids are in good hands.”

“Oh, you’re not leading the sessions?” Shepard asked as casually as he could.

“No,” Kaidan said, his mouth turning down ever so slightly. “We have other duties this afternoon.”

“That’s too bad,” Shepard said, genuinely regretful.

“But the girls are awesome, the kids will love them,” Ranger Tisoni beamed, oblivious.

Lunch was over too soon, it seemed, and then the rangers were getting ready to leave. On impulse, Shepard went to shake Kaidan’s hand.

“Thanks for everything this morning, the kids had a great time,” he said sincerely, trying to absorb the feeling of Kaidan’s rough palm against his own.

“That’s good,” Kaidan nodded. “And…I hope that you did, too.”

“Absolutely,” Shepard said, smiling. “I learned a lot.”

Kaidan nodded, his full lips caught in an almost-smile. “Me too, actually.” He held out a business card to Shepard and said, “This is my direct number, in case you decide to come back sometime.”

“Thanks,” Shepard said, warmth igniting in his belly. “I was planning to, as it happens.”

“Well, call me if you want a private tour.” His smile was deep and inviting, and Shepard couldn’t help staring as the ranger walked away.

That Friday night, Shepard sat down with a beer and spent a couple of hours on the Kings Mountain website. He researched hiking trails, parking spots, emergency evacuation procedures and the best places to take photos. Then he got down his old Army gear from the attic and packed his smaller rucksack with everything he’d need.

As he lay in bed, more asleep than awake, he realised he’d forgotten to check the weather report. Still, he’d have time in the morning before he left and he seemed to recall it was due to be a cold but sunny weekend. No need to get out of his cosy bed; everything would be fine.

* * *

“Shepard, you are a complete and total idiot,” he muttered to himself, head down against the driving rain. He fumbled his compass out of his pocket to check that he was still on the right track, barely able to see it through the rain. The wet earth sucked at his boots with every limping step, and although he was dressed in waterproof gear he could still feel cold water seeping down his back and into his socks.

Finally, as the rain began pounding down even harder, Shepard came out into a familiar clearing. The flags on the pole whipped and cracked wildly in the storm, and Shepard had to force the cabin door shut against the wind, but inside it was quiet and still and blissfully dry.

Kicking off his muddy boots and dropping his rucksack, Shepard padded unsteadily across to the radio set up against the back wall of the cabin. A laminated sheet of instructions was pinned up beside it, and he set the dial for the ranger’s station.

“Kings Mountain Ranger Service, this is the emergency channel,” said a voice, crackly but recognisable. “Do you read, over?”

“Yes, Kaidan, it’s Shepard,” he said, too fast and too loud in his relief. “I’m at the cabin, the storm took me by surprise and I got cut off from my route back.” He paused then added, “Um, over.”

“Shepard, as in John Shepard, over?” said the voice, and it might have been his imagination but it seemed there was a happy edge to the crackling.

“Yeah, that’d be me,” he said with a wry smile. “Sorry to be a pain in your ass but my best-laid plans went to hell and now I’m stuck here. Oh, over.”

“Are you hurt or sick, over?”

“I’ve twisted my knee a little but I’m still mobile,” Shepard said. “I’m mostly just humiliated, over.”

“Okay, roger that. Help yourself to supplies and try to keep warm – there are dry logs for the fireplace out back if you feel up to it and painkillers in a locked cabinet in the bathroom. Try to eat and drink something too. I’ll drive up to meet you and take a look at your injury, ETA twenty minutes, over.”

“Hey, don’t come all the way up here for me,” Shepard protested, stomach squirming and flushed with embarrassment. “I’m not badly hurt and you have better things to do, I can wait here for the storm to blow over…over.”

“Shepard, I’m coming up there so save your breath,” Kaidan said, his assertiveness oddly pleasing. “See you in twenty. Over.”

Shepard smiled, hanging up the mic. Anticipation rippled through him at the thought of seeing Kaidan again, even in less-than-ideal circumstances; he just hoped the guy didn’t think too badly of him for getting lost out here like some clueless city slicker. Luckily there wasn’t time to dwell on that; the cabin was sheltered but cold, and his twisted knee was beginning to throb.

First Shepard saw to the fire, hauling in logs from the covered porch out back. His grandpa had taught him how to lay a fire when he was a kid, and before long there was a cheerful blaze leaping in the fireplace. Next he hobbled to the bathroom, found the key tucked on top of the cabinet and took out some painkillers and anti-inflammatories. By the time he’d swallowed the pills, locked up the cabinet and washed the mud off his face, he could hear Kaidan calling from the front door.

He wasn’t prepared for the gut punch of actually seeing Kaidan, the visceral reaction a surprise. He covered it as best he could, fixing on a friendly smile. “I’m so sorry to get you up here in this rain,” he said. “I feel like a total idiot.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Kaidan said, taking off his wide-brimmed hat and setting it down. “I’m more concerned about that limp.”

“It’s fine, just stiffening up because of the cold,” Shepard said.

“Maybe,” Kaidan nodded, hanging up his dripping coat and walking across to the fireplace. “But I’d like to take a look at it all the same. I’m a trained medic, so I know what I’m doing.”

Shepard joined him by the hearth, noting how the orange light flickered across the strong planes of Kaidan’s face. “I guess these need to come off,” he said, pulling down his waterproof overtrousers.

“Yeah,” Kaidan nodded, and he licked his lips nervously as he said, “Uh, and the others too, please.”

Shepard hid a smile, gratified by Kaidan’s interest as much as the ranger was trying to be professional. He stepped out of his trousers and left them pooled on the floor, flexing his thighs just a little more than necessary. He saw Kaidan look then quickly glance away, and it felt _good_.

Kaidan nodded to the bench behind Shepard. “Take a seat,” he said, pulling a second chair across and sitting opposite him. “Okay, can you bend your knee?”

Shepard did, wincing. “Yeah, but it hurts.”

Kaidan nodded, his focus on Shepard’s injury. “Can you rotate your foot?”

Shepard tried, and had to bite off a swearword. “That hurts a lot more,” he gritted out.

“Alright, put your foot on my thigh here a minute…may I?” Kaidan asked, his warm brown eyes flicking up to Shepard’s face as his hands hovered above his knee.

“Sure,” Shepard said, pulse skipping.

And then Kaidan’s hands were on him, cool to the touch and rough across the palms. His touch was firm and sure, and Shepard closed his eyes against the pain and the desire stirred up in equal measures. He knew it was just a medical exam, but it felt intimate and significant. He’d been a widower for a long time, almost three years, and had told a friend recently that he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to date again. Apparently, he’d been very wrong about that.

Finally Kaidan stopped, nodding. “The patella is still in place, but I can feel the strain in your tendons. I’d suggest we strap it, then sit tight while the worst of the storm passes and I’ll drive you to hospital.”

“Thanks, Kaidan,” Shepard said, leaning over to pick up his discarded trousers.

“Don’t put those wet pants back on,” Kaidan said. He stood, sliding a cushion onto his chair for Shepard’s leg to rest on before striding to a cupboard and pulling out a thick blanket. “Here, wrap this around you to keep warm while I go get some strapping. Can I make you a hot drink?”

“Coffee please, black.”

Kaidan filled the electric kettle and set it to boil, disappearing into the bathroom and returning with an elasticated knee brace. He knelt at Shepard's feet to help him slip the brace on, and Shepard had to look away to stop his imagination running away with him.

"All done," Kaidan said, standing. "I'll get you that coffee."

“A man could get used to being spoilt like this,” Shepard said.

Kaidan laughed, rich and deep like good chocolate. “If you call an unpadded bench and a fraying blanket being spoilt, then sure.” He glanced out of the window as he spooned instant coffee into two mugs. “Wow, it’s really lashing down out there. You picked a great day for a hike.”

Shepard laughed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Don’t remind me, I already feel like a complete tool.”

Kaidan laughed too, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, I know you townies have a hard time out here in the wilds.” There was a teasing edge to it, a twinkle in his eye.

“I’ve survived worse conditions than this in army training, trust me,” Shepard said. “If my old CO could see me now, he’d give me one hell of a tongue lashing about being prepared for anything.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Kaidan shrugged. He looked over at Shepard for a moment, brown eyes flicking across his features, and then smiled. “It’s good to see you again, though.”

“Yeah, you too,” Shepard said, then decided to take a chance. “I was joking with Miranda about getting lost up here on purpose just to get your attention, but I swear that’s not what this is.”

Kaidan laughed, stirring hot water into the mugs. “I’m glad to hear that, making a false emergency call is a pretty serious offence.” He paused then glanced over. “And besides, you already have my attention.”

Shepard had no reply to that, so he just watched Kaidan walk over and hand him a coffee.

The ranger sat beside him on the bench, close enough that their elbows brushed together. “This storm might last a couple hours, but I’ll try to get you out of here as soon as it’s safe.”

“Thanks. I’m pretty cosy right here for now, though.”

Kaidan smiled. “Good. But if the pain increases or you feel any other odd symptoms, let me know.”

Shepard nodded. He took a sip from his mug, steam curling around his face. “This isn’t half bad for instant coffee.”

“Yeah, it’ll do,” Kaidan nodded. He cleared his throat and added, “If you like good coffee, there’s an amazing little place in Kingstown, just up the road a little way. If, um…if you want me to take you there sometime, that’d be okay.” He looked up at Shepard, flushed and adorable. “I mean, not okay – it’d be nice. Good. Great, even.”

“I’d like that,” Shepard said, smiling. “Is that where you live, Kingstown?”

“Yeah,” Kaidan said. “And you’re in the city, right?”

“Right. The northern edge though, so Kingstown isn’t far.”

“Convenient,” Kaidan said, going a touch redder but holding Shepard’s gaze.

Shepard took a breath, decided to go for another risk since that last one had paid off. “This may be the coffee and painkillers talking but…I’m actually kind of enjoying this. I mean, it’s not how I pictured you getting me out of my pants, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Kaidan laughed, a short burst of genuine mirth. “Wow. Okay.” He looked sideways at Shepard, his grin fading to crooked smile. “You’re pretty forward, huh?”

“I used to be,” Shepard said. “Someone once told me I had a flirty line for every occasion. But I haven’t dated anyone for a long time.” He took a breath and said, “My husband died three years ago and I haven’t met anyone I wanted to flirt with since then. Until you.”

Kaidan’s smile softened. “Thanks. That’s…I’m honoured.”

“You should be,” Shepard said, keeping his tone light to fend off the sudden static tension between them. Now wasn’t the time or place to take this further, and the blanket over his lap would absolutely not hide an erection, so he said, “So, does this cabin have any board games?”

“No, but there might be a pack of cards somewhere,” Kaidan said. “Want me to look?”

“Unless you can think of another way to pass a couple of hours,” Shepard said, then flushed from his hairline to his chest. “That didn’t sound so dirty in my head, I swear.”

Kaidan laughed again, nudging Shepard with his elbow. “I’ll choose to believe you.” Then he raised a hand to touch Shepard’s jaw, stroking lightly with his thumb. “After that coffee, though, all bets are off.”

“Deal,” Shepard said, dry mouthed. He’d never have believed it, but getting lost in the woods seemed to have brought him right to where he needed to be.

Maybe Miranda had been right after all; maybe love had found him when he least expected it.


End file.
